The Summer Fair Institute
by C.Waif
Summary: There is a summer fair that Jody wants to go to. But then she sees weird people behind some trees. What on earth is happening?


**I wrote this for Linnéagb's 21st birthday today. I haven't written a story for years, so I don't think it's that good, but I tried my best. It was really hard trying to write a TDG story. Anyway, enjoy.**

"Who wants to come to the park today?" announced May Li as she walked into the main room of the care home

"Boring," said the older kids such as Carmen, Tee and Sasha.

"We don't mind going," said Toni, with Billie at her side.

"I'll come," said Finn.

Jody got up from the corner seat and asked "Why would we want to go to a park? You never ask us if we want to go."

"It's the 28th of June, Jody. The Tyne Summer Fair begins today, and it's free entry," explained May Li. "It's lovely weather too, I thought we could all go."

"What's a Summer Fair?" asked Floss. "Is it like a fun fair?"

"Not exactly," said May Li. "It's like an event in daytime where there are plenty of stalls around, and activities too... Uh, why is there a toothbrush stuck on your hair?"

"I couldn't find a comb small enough to untangle my hair, so I had to use my toothbrush."

"Right..." said May Li, as she just stared at her. "Anyway, whoever wants to come, I'll be leaving in half an hour. The rest of you can stay with Mike if you don't want to be there."

Jody sat back down and picked up the magazine that was on the table. She glanced through a few articles, not reading any particular ones, but a certain photograph caught her eye. It was a picture of a few patients at a nearby institution, with the doctors and nurses smiling with them. She found out that the patients had improved their mental health and that the hospital had successful treatment rates.

* * *

Toni, Billie, Finn and Jody decided to go with May Li to the summer fair. It was a 15 minute walk from Ashdene Ridge, and May Li was right. The weather was very nice, especially for a place as northern as Tyneside.

Sure enough, they noticed a lot of crowds and noise coming from the park. They all went in. May Li said, "Okay, Toni and Billie, you can stay with me. Finn, stay with Jody. Our meet up place is that tree over there, but you shouldn't get lost in a park as small as this, so you'll probably see us."

Jody went with Finn to check out the stalls. A lot of it was boring stuff; things you wouldn't want to buy anyway because it was just old junk.

"Hello," chirped an old lady who was holding a few helium balloons. "Would you and your brother like to buy some balloons?"

"Um, not really," said Jody, politely. "I'm too old to want balloons."

"I don't mind having one," said Finn. "But I didn't get any money, I only have 2 pence."

"Find May Li, she'll get you some balloons," said Jody. Finn obliged and went off to find her, while Jody was left on her own. She decided that only 5 minutes in, it was a boring Summer Fair.

She decided to transgress against May Li's rule about sticking with Finn and walked past all the stalls and activities that were around. Soon enough, she found a path that led to a secluded part in the park. It was quite dark and shadowy because there were more trees around that area. She heard a voice coming from behind the trees and bushes.

"Everyone follow me. We will walk through this park, and in a while, we can go back to the van where you can have lunch. Does that sound good?" It was a woman's voice. Jody peeked through the leaves and saw that there was a man and a woman leading a group of people through the park. The people were all wearing white gowns, as if they'd just got up from bed.

She stifled a gasp when she noticed one of the women in the group. It was Tyler's mum! What was she doing with those people, and wearing that ridiculous outfit? Were they part of the summer fair?

Suddenly, the female leader turned around and Jody could see her face clearly. Where did she recognise it from? As the group walked in single file behind the woman and man, Jody decided to tail them, a few metres behind.

They walked right into the back of a large an. Jody didn't go inside, She sneaked off the side and read that it said "Tyneside institution". No wonder Tyler's mum was there! Her mental health must have aggravated! She needed to tell Tyler where his mum was. After all, he'd been wondering why he'd never received a call from her in the past few months.

She took her phone out of her pocket and was about to call Tyler. When suddenly, someone slapped the back of her head and she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Where's Jody," asked May Li to Finn. "I told you to stick with her."

"She looked bored and said that I should ask you to buy some balloons for me."

Finn directed May Li to the chirpy woman who had 7 balloons in her hand.

"Hi, can I buy a balloon," May Li said. The woman replied, "Of course, young lady. it's £1 a balloon."

May Li dug into her pockets and brought a £5 note. She said to Finn, "So where did Jody go? She's not around here."

The woman took the £5 and said, "You can have 5 balloons. I don't have any change sorry."

"I don't need 5 balloons, but I'm going to need change because we need it for lunch," answered May Li.

The woman stopped looking chirpy and said "Sorry I don't have any change because no one bought a balloon." She started walking away.

"Come back," said Finn. "The balloons were for me."

The woman stopped and said, "Ok, but if you buy the other 2 balloons I have left, I'll tell you where that girl is."

May Li gave the woman another 2 pounds, and the woman said "I saw her walk that way, then she ran off between the trees."

"Finn, you take Toni and Billie back to the park entrance. I'll look for Jody."

May Li went in pursuit of the trees but found nothing there. She decided that Jody must have got bored and went home.

She went back to the park entrance and said to Finn, Toni and Billie "Let's go home, Jody must have went back."

* * *

When Jody woke up, she was in a white gown. But she didn't know where she was. She looked around, and saw the same group of people eating food and staring at her.

"Why am I here?" she said to them.

"You're a new patient at our institution," said the woman, who Jody recognised as a nurse in the magazine photo. "This woman here," she said, pointing at Tyler's mum, "said that you escaped from our hospital a few years ago."

"I'm not a patient, I'm only 13," said Jody.

"No you're not," said Tyler's mum. "You just have an illness that makes you look younger. You actually belong here."

"You're Tyler's mum," said Jody. "He was wondering why you haven't called him or months, he doesn't know you're back in hospital."

Tyler's mum made a confused face. "Who is Tyler? I don't have any children." Jody was really confused. How was she going to get out of this mess?

* * *

"So Jody didn't come back here?" asked May Li to Mike.

"No, I thought she went to the Summer Fair. Right, let's have a search hunt for her." They left all the kids in Ashdene Ridge and went to look for Jody. "A woman told me she was right here," said May Li, indicating the path out of the group of trees.

"What's that," said Mike, looking at the ground. "It's Jody's phone! Let's call the police."

Without any warning, they heard a muffled scream. May Li and Mike went to the source of the noise, and saw a woman tied up and gagged. It was Tyler's mum! What was going on?

They untied her and removed the cloth from her mouth and said, "what happened to you?"

"is that you, Mike?" said Tyler's mum. "I had to go in hiding, because I found out someone was committing crimes and blaming it on me! But I don't know who it was. They stole my phone and a lot of other things. And people's stuff started appearing at my home. Someone was going to frame me for all those crimes. So today I was going to sneak away to see Tyler and warn him, but it was too late! Someone, I don't know who, knocked me out and tied me up. I think it was more than one person. And they just left me here. Then I heard noises earlier on, I think they kidnapped someone else. I heard a girl scream."

"That must have been Jody," said May Li. "Which way did they go, Tyler's mum?"

"They were in some sort of car, or van maybe," replied Tyler's mum. "So I can't tell which way they went."

Mike called the police and said that Jody was kidnapped, and that Tyler's mum had been framed for crimes she didn't do.

* * *

"look you've got the wrong person," explained Jody. "I've never been to an institute. I don't even know any of you."

"you just said you knew that woman," said the nurse. "anyway, we need to give you your medicine so you can go to sleep."

Jody didn't like the sound of this. But she couldn't really escape from the van full of people.

Suddenly, there was a crash in the back door and the patients started screaming. It was the police! Finally someone was to the rescue!

However, there were more people behind the police; Mike, May Li... and Tyler's mum. How could she be at two places at once?

"You!" said the outside Tyler's mum to the Tyler's mum inside the van. "She's my evil twin sister! She must have been the one stealing my phone and other things, and framing me for other crimes."

"No, it wasn't just me," said Tyler's mum's evil twin sister. "We were all in on it. Even the nurses and doctors of this institute are mad ha ha ha."

Tyler's mum got into the van and slapped her evil sister. But the police had to stop her before she did more damage.

"All of you are under arrest," said the police. "Or maybe you guys aren't sane. Off to the loony bin."

Jody got out of the van and said to Mike and May Li "thanks for rescuing me. I thought I was going to die!"

"You should thank Tyler's mum," said Mike. "She told us that she heard someone getting kidnapped while she was tied up near the back of the park."

"thanks," said Jody.

* * *

When everyone was at home, Jody told Tyler the story. He reunited with his mum.

"I want to make an announcement," said Tyler's mum. "Tyler is going to live with me again."

"Hooray!" cheered everyone. But Jody was upset because it meant she couldn't see Tyler again.

"Don't look upset," said Tyler's mum. "Maybe I can foster or adopt you soon?"

Jody was taken aback, because no one ever wanted her as their child, not even her own mother. "I'll think about it," she said.

Who knows if they lived happily ever after?

 **How was it, everyone?**


End file.
